Changing Rita's Destiny
by mockingbird225
Summary: An alternate ending to the Trinity Season


**Dexter**

**Alternate Ending- Trinity**

_Hey guys! I always had this wondering of how different Dexter's life would have been had there been an alternate ending to the Trinity season. So here is my fan fiction. This is my first so I really appreciate all the reviews! Thank you so much_

Chapter 1

It was a hectic day at work. He had a lot of work in the ongoing investigation of the Trinity killer. Debra was still in mourning. It seemed like she would never move on from Lundy. That was one more reason among several others for Dexter to finally kill Trinity. How had he blown off so many opportunities to chop him into pieces? After all that he had done? Dexter feared he was actually developing a liking to this guy. The methods and the cool-on attitude were very intimidating and Dex never knew such an impeccable killer( well, after himself that is). But he always had to go according to Harry's code. He had to eliminate the Trinity killer.

He made the perfect plan. He would leave the precinct, take his car get to Trinity, tranquilize him, get to the boat, finish the job and then return home finally hoping he would have reached a peace-state.

Once in the car, Dex checked his messages. There were two

He heard Rita after the beep.

"Hey baby, Harrison said his first word today. I made a video! It is so amazing. Also, I am making a special dinner. Come home soon if you can get off work. Love you!"

Then Deb  
"Hey Dex. I have been thinking about the whole talking about the Lundy thing and I am fucking ready to do it. I am working late tonight so see you at home later. I hope Rita doesn't mind"

But he knew what the most important thing at hand was. Trinity first. Then he can go home to Rita and Harrison. Yes. That's the right way to do it. There was a feeling of satisfaction and well, the dark passenger was rising inside him. Kill. Kill. Kill. Blood. Happiness.

He started driving to Trinity's place. On the way, a hoarding which had a baby picture caught his eye. Something made him think about Harrison. He decided to pay home a visit, tell Rita he had something important to do and then get back to work. So he drove the other way.

When he reached home, everything seemed normal. Pleasant as usual. Nothing strange happening in the ever-same mundane neighborhood. There was nobody outside either.  
He made his way quietly into the house as he wanted to surprise Rita. She was nowhere to be found. He wondered where she would be, having left the door unlocked. He looked everywhere for her. Suddenly, he heard it. Even a serial killer like him was filled with fear all over. Harrison was moaning for help. In every possible way. He ran to the call for help which led him to the bathroom. Harrison was on the floor. He looked up to see Rita in the tub and Oh My God Trinity. He was holding Rita like how he would hold all the women before he killed them. As impulsive as Dexter was, he drew the animal tranquilizer out of his pocket and ran towards Trinity. But well, he was a little late. Trinity had already slashed Rita's throat. Blood was everywhere. For the first time, Dexter was scared of blood. He gave Trinity the shot and grabbed Rita and rushed out of the house with Harrison in the other hand. He knew he would be safe for an hour before Trinity woke up again.

He picked up the phone to call Deb but decided against it. On the way to the hospital, all he could think about was Rita. He did not know he would ever pray for someone. He did not know he could love someone so much to actually cry for her life. He shouted to God to save her.  
His cries for help were only shadowed by Harrison's wailing all the way.

Once they were in the hospital, Rita was rushed to the ER. Dexter and Harrison were not allowed to go inside. He knew exactly what he had to do. Rushing again to his car, all he could think was, what a mistake it had been to delay off Trinity's killing. What if he lost Rita because of this? His life would be cursed forever. The only woman he could ever fall in love with. He could picture over thousand different smiling faces of the one woman who made him realize he was capable of love. He wanted her to live with all his life. All his heart.

Once at his place, he was relieved to see that Trinity was still unconscious. It had been less than an hour since the anesthetic was administered so he was good for another half an hour. So he took him to the cemetery. Why? He did not know. It was impulsive. He wanted this killing of his to be different. He was still following the code yes. But the method was new.

He found the exact place to tie him up with plastic and as usual, waited for the victim to wake up.

"I usually don't let my victims talk but you are privileged. You came after me after all I have done to you and your family"

Trinity laughed. Like he cared about nothing. It was pure cold-bloodedness.  
Dexter was still holding the knife above his heart.

"Face it fucker. Your wife, that bitch did not deserve to li-"

Plunge. With all his might, Dexter forced his knife straight into Trinity's heart. In a second, the old man was dead. Dexter immediately cut off all the plastic and took him to the place where they had the machine which converted the body straight to ashes. He pressed a single button. On the other end were Trinity's ashes. He did not even bother to save it. Trinity was not a trophy. He did not deserve to be a part of the slide box. He also did not deserve the sea. He deserved to be completely destroyed up to his last cell.  
After cleaning the place up, Dex took the road to the hospital with Harrison in his car all this time. He noticed that the baby was sleeping already. Maybe all the endless crying finally did it.

Debra was already there.  
"Fuck Dexter. You did not tell me! I had to know when the doctors called me"  
"Deb. How is she?"  
"I don't know. This is so fucked up. Who did this shit?"  
"Deb. Later. I gotta go talk to the doctor"

He waited outside the ER until a doctor came out.

"Your wife is going to be fine, Mr. Morgan. She is also conscious. You can go see her now"

His mind was blank. His heart although, was racing as he realized how lucky he was.

He went up to her bed. She looked horrible. More scared than injured.

"I am sorry Rita. I can't imagine what could have happened if I was a minute late. I have so many things to say to you. You have every right to be mad at me.  
I am-"

"Shh. You could have been late. But you weren't. As long as you are with me, nobody can ever harm us Dexter. We love you so much"

With a smile on his face, he kissed her on the forehead and sat on her bed holding her hand promising himself never to let it go.


End file.
